Has escuchado el ultimo rumor?
by Mely-Mad Hatter
Summary: Creiste que era un juego? las personas se pueden volver un manojo de emociones cuando se dan cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, STYLE.  pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: South park no me pertenece, sino a Trey y Matt

* * *

><p>"<em>Por que desde siempre nos conocemos, acaso te da vergüenza lo que digan los demás…?"<em>

El piso es duro y puedo escuchar los murmullos alrededor de los pasillos, las personas caminan y fingen que lo ignoran con la mirada cuando en realidad todos mueren por saber la verdadera versión de los hechos, estos últimos años han sido de los más difícil para nosotros, descubrir nuestros verdaderos sentimientos hacia nosotros, que eran más que una amistad preciada, las emociones revueltas cada día son peor que un día de resaca, una sensación de confusión que hacen marear y todos estos murmullos en los pasillos no cooperan con mi dolor de cabeza.

"_has escuchado el ultimo rumor en South Park?"_

Yo no fui el primero en darme cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia ti no eran solo de amigos, ese fue Kenny, pero el ahora tiene sus propios problemas. Luego de darse cuenta de que usar a toda mujer que se le crucé para sacarse de la cabeza a cierto rubio tímido y de padres sobre protectores le era imposible… nunca olvidare el día que vino a mi casa a decirme como se sentía, todos sus emociones estaban hechas un enredo del que ya no sabia como salir.

"_Kenny, estas bien…?"_

"_ya… no… ya no se que hacer, Stan… por que el…? De todas las personas…"_

Bueno, esta de mas decir que acá, en esta jodida escuela, los rumores vuelan rápido, mas aun si tienes un amigo de mierda que cree divertido esparcir cada secreto de uno más rápido que la plaga, pero de eso ya no tengo que preocuparme, Kenny se encargo del culón al día siguiente dándole una golpiza que los dejo en el hospital por 5 días, en cuanto a mi…

"_sabias que Kenneth McCormick esta enamorado de Leopold Stotch?"_

Lo admito, siempre he sido el más sensible de los dos, siempre dejándome llevar más por mi emociones, esperando que me correspondieras; Te tenia a mi merced ese día que me invitaste a tu casa, tus padres no estaban, habían salido con Ike y estaríamos solos, además, podría decir que fue tu culpa, ver como me mirabas con tus ojos verdes brillantes, como pasabas su lápiz por tus labios, creo que fui un verdadero idiota por no haberme fijado antes en lo hermoso que eras, un idiota que en vez de pasar más tiempo contigo, desperdicie mi infancia con una novia que en lo que duramos, hemos peleado y terminado más veces de las que deberíamos.

"_S-stan?... q-que crees que estas haciendo…?"_

"_perdón kyle pero ya no puedo aguantar más."_

Tus labios son suaves y hacen que mi mente se ponga en blanco, es como un calmante exacto para todas estas confusiones y tu cuerpo se amolda al mió perfectamente, es como si siempre estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro, luego de el beso, vi como tu mirada estaba nublada y como si fuera un imán te abalanzaste sobre mi besándome con desesperación, podía sentirte suspirar entre besos y ver tus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza pero no debes apenarte, somos los mejores amigos y las vergüenzas entre nosotros desaparecieron hace mucho, la confianza es plena…

"_ahhh, s-stan…, n-no me mires de e-esa forma…ahh"_

"_k-kyle… eres tan perfecto…"_

Ahora si alguien quiere "jugar" contigo que vea la marcas que tienes en el pecho para que se trage sus palabras de amor y boberias, quedaste marcado por mi ese día y quieras o no, ya no puedes sacarme de tu cabeza, ni siquiera cuando, luego de lo que paso en tu casa, dijiste que no sabias como habiamos llegado a esto, que solo no mediste las consecuencias de tus actos, tus ojos tenían un brillo de arrepentimiento, pude verlo, te dolía lo que me decías… pero a mi me duele más.

"_Escuchaste? Stan Marsh y Kyle Broflovski se besaron en un pasillo de la escuela."_

Es verdad. Te busque al día siguiente para aclarar todo, aun no llegaba nadie y tu ya estabas por los pasillos guardando cosas en tu casillero, me estabas esquivando pero tenias esa aura de tristeza a tu alrededor que me hacia sentir como la peor escoria, tenia que hablar contigo y aclarar mis problemas…

"_Stan, me siento… confundido, no se… cose como lidiar con esto…"_

Siempre quisiste que todo las cosas tuvieran una razon, ¿nunca has querido que pasen sin tener que analizar del todo?, podríamos interntarlo…pero tienes miedo, te entiendo, tienes todo un futuro por delante, lo que más quieres ahora que terminemos las clases es ir a una universidad fuera de aquí y conseguir trabajo afuera, creo… que estoy interviniendo con tus planes, pero al menos quiero que me escuches todo lo que tengo acá dentro, luego puedes rechazarme.

"_Kyle… he sido un idiota, llevamos conociéndonos desde bastante tiempo y…no voy a perder tiempo … te amo."_

Estabas sorprendido, tu ojos verdes abiertos y tu mirada atónita lo delataban, acaso creíste que todo era una broma? Pero ya me canse, en serio creíste que todo esto había sido un simple desliz? Que lo haría con cualquiera y que tu eras el único que estaba herido?, me aproveche de tu estado en chock y te robe un beso, soltaste un gemido leve pero más fue por la sorpresa que por el beso en sí.

"_S-stan, tu de verdad?…lo siento, yo-" _

Así es como llegamos aquí, luego de eso me voltee dejándote solo con sus pensamiento o que se yo, llegue hasta el pasillo, alguien debe habernos visto, me arrodille en el suelo, debajo de mi casillero, volveré a hablar con el, solo necesitamos un rato para pensar… el cansancio es entumecedor y la puerta del colegio esta abierta.

Caminando por las calles de South Park, el tiempo pasa lento y la sensación de mareo ya paso, todo esta en silencio y el blanco de la nieve por primera vez me parece más relajante y tranquilizador que antes.

"_te amo Kyle…"_

* * *

><p><em>bueno, este es un style medio drama, no me pude aguantar y tuve que poner una mini-mencion de bunny en el (deberia intentar escribir el lado del bunny?) ._. eso es todo, nos leemos chauuu.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!, Esta es la parte del Bunny: ._.

Disclaimer: South Park **no** me pertenece, sino a Trey y Matt.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Has escuchado el ultimo rumor en South Park?"<em>**

Te busco con la mirada rápidamente, estas ahí, sentado en tu mesa con tu grupo comiendo en el comedor del colegio, estas muy concentrado en la conversación de tus amigos como para darte cuenta de mi mirada, cuantas veces voy haciendo esto? Diez? Quince? Creo que más… pero, ya me resigne, no puedo pasar un día sin mirar tu cara aunque sea una vez, pero esto no debe saberlo nadie; Llámenle adicción si quieren por que es la única definición a la que yo también llego.

"_¿Qué me estas haciendo, Leopold?"_

Parado con la espalda recargada frente a un muro del comedor , puedo sentir los murmullos en las mesas, las rápidas miradas de las personas que luego voltean a seguir murmurando, todo esto, sumándole las responsabilidades de la escuela, crean un dolor de cabeza insoportable, no es como si yo fuera un grandioso alumno ni nada parecido, pero también agréguenle el trabajar para de darle aunque sea las necesidades mínimas a mi hermana menor y a mi madre, algo que mi padre drogadicto no pudo hacer y abandono la casa hace años como mi hermano.

"_Eres como un pequeño escape de mi realidad."_

Como fue que llegue a esto? Creo que si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, habría tratado de controlar mis emociones, esto nunca me había pasado, donde quedo el Kenneth McKormick que podía tener a cualquier chica o chico que quisiera? El que podía tener sexo desenfrenado toda la noche sin compromisos? Por que ahora pensar en el rubio es como si estuviera a otro nivel, distinto a todas las cosas que he hecho.

"_Has escuchado el ultimo rumor en South Park?"_

Rumores… si es cierto lo que dicen… ¿los rumores no comienzan con una verdad? No se manejar estos asuntos, no soy como Stan que puede simplemente ignorar lo que digan, lastima que Kyle no se siente preparado para dar ese paso también, pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta lo mismo. Creí… que podría mantener este secreto oculto, que solo me bastaría con verte o talvez hablarte como los amigos que éramos en la infancia, pero no basta, estos 16 años te han hecho cambiar algo y debo admitir que me gustan esos cambios… le agregan un toque de rebeldía a tu personalidad pura.

"_Escuchaste? El hijo de los Stotch abandono la casa de sus padres y ahora trabaja y estudia para pagar su renta."_

Comenzaste con pequeños actos de rebeldía, puede que no seamos los mejores amigos pero nadie te conoce mejor que yo…, nunca hiciste nada grave e incluso, tienes uno de los mejores promedios de la escuela, los Stotch deberían sentirse orgullosos de ti, pero parece que para ellos, tu debes ser su reflejo del hijo ideal, el que no debe salir de casa nunca más que para ir a clases, el que debe ayudar con todos los deberes de la casa, estudiar sin quejarse nunca para que ingreses a la universidad y estudies la carrera que ellos quieren, esta de más decir que así, solo conseguían alejarse más de ti.

"_Butters?" "H-hola Kenny, yo solo… me puedes guardar un secreto?_"

Dejaste hace mucho esa pinta de niño ingenuo y fácil de confundir, aunque aun conservas tu mirada de inocencia; Veo como acomodas las mangas de tu buso azul oscuro, te distraes de la conversación de tu grupo y miras por la ventana, apoyando la cabeza en las manos con aire cansado, me imagino, hoy es miércoles y tienes que ir a la cafetería donde trabajas hasta la noche y luego volver a tu departamento y mantener tu promedio de alumno ejemplar para conseguir una beca a la universidad y demostrar a tus padres que puedes valerte por ti solo.

"_e-estoy… pensando en alquilar un departamento con el dinero que acumule en un trabajo en el verano…"_

El sonido del timbre de receso se escucha por toda la cafetería, te busco una ultima vez, pero como si supieras que alguien te observa, volteas y nuestras miradas se cruzan por unos segundos, los suficientes para ver como te pones nervioso y volteas la cara rápidamente, siento un calor en mis mejillas y mi estomago revolverse, odio estas sensaciones, actuar como un maldito enamorado no va conmigo…

"_Es cierto Kenny? Ahora vas detrás del marica de Butters? Haha"_

No tengo ganas de ir a clases, _creo que ni al maestro le importaría tenerme en ella_, salgo por la puerta de la cafetería y camino por los pasillos para salir de este maldito lugar, hace unos días tuve una pelea con Cartman luego de que se enterara quien sabe como de mis "problemas" con Butters… todo el colegio se había enterado al día siguiente, razón suficiente para darle una golpiza tan fuerte que aun sigue en el hospital, ya van tres días.

"_Que pasa culón? Solo por que Testaburger te rechazo ahora vas a jodernos la vida a todos?"_

Lo lamento, si ese día, en que te busque en tu apartamento, fui algo rudo contigo, solo fue un intento en vano de querer sacarte de mi cabeza, algo desesperado pero no me arrepiento del beso que te di en el umbral de tu casa, te tome por sorpresa, con la excusa que solo pasaba a visitarte, Stan me había contado que tus padres fueron a buscarte a tu trabajo y tuviste una pelea con ellos, luego de eso, te despidieron pero parece que ya habías encontrado otro empleo pequeño en una cafetería.

"_K-kenny!, perdón, estoy desordenado, m-me quede dormido en mi escritorio…"_

"_Butters… perdón por esto pero…"_

Tenias un short gris y una playera vieja azul, tu pelo estaba desordenado y tenias unas ojeras marcadas en los ojos, _Butters Butters ¿Cómo fui tan ciego para no darme cuenta de lo jodidamente lindo que eres?,_ te jale de un brazo y choque mis labios con los tuyos de forma brusca, no tendría mucho tiempo hasta que intentaras separarme, lanzaste un gemido y aproveche para meter mi lengua, tus labios son tan suaves y dulces, mi mente se puso en blanco y el rubio en mis brazos no sabia como reaccionar, pero sabia que no podía hacerle esto, no podía interferir en sus metas, su futuro ya planeado y si, soy algo egoísta para pensar _¿Cómo cambiarían las cosas para mi en la escuela?_ Mi vida de diversiónes, fiestas y sexo pero nunca de amor verdadero… soy un cobarde…

"_K-kenny q-que demonios…"_

"_lo siento Butters, yo… olvida lo que acaba de pasar, me tengo que ir."_

Y así termine, como un cobarde, uno muerto de amor, sin el valor de enfrentarme al colegio entero ni a ti, alguien como tu no debería influenciarse con alguien como yo, te evadí al día siguiente aunque me buscaste por todos lados, hasta que finalmente te diste por vencido, ahora ya no puedo ni acercarme a ti como amigos ni nada, soy… un verdadero cobarde… lo lamento.  
>Ayer sentí como si mi cabeza fuera a estallar, la culpa, los rumores de ahora, corrí y fui hasta la casa de Stan, cuando abrió la puerta vio mi expresión perdida y reconoció lo que me pasaba…<p>

"_Kenny, estas bien…?"_

"_ya… no… ya no se que hacer, Stan, por que el? De todas las personas…?"_

Luego de eso, cometí varios errores, salir a todas las fiestas que pueda, acostarme con cada mujer que se me insinué, no era lo mismo, esa sensación de placer… Que me estas haciendo Leopold?.  
>Luego de salir de ese colegio, camino cerca de un parque que hay por allí, me siento en una de las bancas y saco un cigarrillo.<p>

Miro arriba y el cielo esta tapado por la nubes, nunca sol... solo frió y nieve, cierro los ojos y respiro lentamente… definitivamente… las personas se pueden volver un manojo de emociones, cuando se dan cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, solo dejándose llevar por el impulso, pero... un amor sin locura, no es amor…

"_te amo Butters…"_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ahi termina, ojala les haya gustado y digan "hey, deberia dejar un <strong>review<strong>...", se los agradeceria mucho *0*, nos vemoooos , adioooos._

_- **yoru-yube26** -_


End file.
